Pandemic
by Psychotic Josh
Summary: Josh is a troubled doctor who sales hospital drugs on the side for extra cash, he has to put his problems aside when a mutated version of the flu breaks out killing almost everyone that contracts it. Josh's reunion with Sam isn't the happy reunion he imagined, she has come down with the flu and it will be a month for a new vaccine to be made, but by then it could be too late. AU


**Prologue: World Tour**

Crowds cheered as the brown haired woman stood on the stage, a microphone clutched in her tan hand and a smile on her glossed lips. She started to sing to the eager people gently swaying her hips to the beat of the music,"

 _I'll survive tonight, I'll survive tonight.  
The future spans out like the wings of a butterfly,  
Never predetermined, always changing,  
Unpredictable as the wind we continue to sin,  
Our deeds taking flight into the endless night._

 _I'll survive tonight, I'll see the dawn,_  
 _I'll survive tonight, death can't reach me,_  
 _The ghosts of the past trying to come back,_  
 _While secrets held in the caverns try to break free,_  
 _Imparting death on all it sees._

 _Trying to move forward,_  
 _Past the screams,_  
 _Sharp nails raking at me,_  
 _I'll continue forward,_  
 _Waiting for the morning light._

 _I'll live for tomorrow_

 _."_

She was enjoying the cheering crowds and the excited looks they gave her when she moved to the edge of the stage towards them, this was the ending of her world tour and she decided to sing the song for the new upcoming horror movie she played in. The joy that she was feeling right now almost made her forget about the scratching at the back of her throat, the cough that was threatening to break loose. She couldn't have that, not right now it would be embarrassing to cough in the middle of a show! Once the song ended she lowered the microphone a breathless smile on her face. The crowd roared in approval, this may have been a bit of shameless advertising but she wasn't about to admit to it. The movie was going to be out in a few days and she wanted everyone to go see it in theaters, she had put her heart and soul into the movie.

"Thank you! Thank you everyone for having me tonight! It has been a blast and remember I will be in the lobby to see all of you lovelies before I go back to Los Angeles!" The crowd cheered in excitement making the smile stay on the young woman's face, she did love to meet and greet her fans. To see all of the faces that helped bring her to where she was and those who helped her with their support, she appreciated her fans and loved them all even if she couldn't meet them or get their numbers. It was a shame that there were crazy fans out there making her have to have a security team with her, but it was worth it as long as she got to meet the people who led her to success.

Her black high heels clicked on the tile floor, her black low cut dress swishing around her knees as she confidently strode through the cold hallway towards the lobby. She put a hand up to her mouth coughing into it for a moment just to relieve the scratch in the back of her throat, she managed to get to the lobby before her fans which she considered a feat in on itself. She intertwined her fingers together resting her hands on the middle of her stomach and smiled once the fans began pouring out into the lobby. Extending her hand she said to the nearest fan as she shook the person's hand," Hello! It's a pleasure to meet everyone face to face!"

 **~Two Weeks Later~  
**

Police swarmed around the mansion of the late Beth Washington an ambulance was parked outside while the policemen were questioning a young woman who was crying beside the body of her sister," Ma'am what is your name? And what is your relation to the deceased?"

"Stop calling her THE DECEASED! It's BETH! HER NAME IS BETH WASHINGTON!" The long haired woman sobbed as she held onto her sister's body, she could feel how cold her sister was and tried to bring a blanket up to cover her sister but was stopped by paramedics. They gave her sympatric looks as one of the officers pulled the sobbing woman off Beth's body, she buried her face in her hands crying as the paramedics went about their job loading the young woman onto the gurney and placing a blanket over her.

The officer felt sorry for the woman having to walk in to see someone dead, but he still had his job to do and asked once more his voice showing signs of impatience," Ma'am, what is your name and relation to the deceased?"

"It-It's..Hannah, Hannah Washington. She was..Is my twin sister." Hannah whispered through her hands, her thin body shaking as she tried to suppress the sobs threatening to take over once again. She was just with her sister yesterday, Beth seemed okay and now she was dead. She couldn't believe this was happening, reaching into her pocket she took her phone out. She had to warn her brother, she had to make sure he knew just who was coming in. If not then it would break him, she was sure of it. The policeman took her attention away from her task by asking her," How were things with her home life? Is there anyone that would want to hurt her or did she suffer from depression? Sometimes celebrities when they have it all fall grow depressed and.."

"WHAT ARE YOU INSINUATING?!" Hannah's head jerked up from her phone as she screamed at the officer, she couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't believe it in the slightest, things were okay just yesterday. Everyone was happy just yesterday, Beth was laughing and smiling. Everything was normal and now here she was being asked if there was any way that her sister could've possibly been murdered or even worse killed herself. What kind of heartless bastard would automatically ask someone something like this?! "THERE IS NO WAY ANY OF THAT COULD'VE HAPPENED!"

She wanted to hit the officer, she wanted to make sure that he knew what he was saying was wrong and uncalled for. She wanted him to apologize and at the same time she couldn't do anything but fall against him sobbing, she allowed him to lead her out of the mansion and into the police cruiser waiting outside so that she could go to the hospital with her sister.

It was too late anyway, when she arrived her sister was pronounced dead and the blood results came back as her sister having too much medication in her system. Her death was pronounced a suicide and that was about to be it, they were about to let it go and just pass it off as another teen pop sensation tragedy until the Washington parents demanded for an autopsy to be done, they demanded for a more thorough check on their daughter. They wouldn't believe that their own child could take her life so easily, they had plans to go to a lodge in Canada for a well-deserved vacation in the summer and they had plans to travel for Christmas. They weren't convinced that Beth would just give up everything she worked and strived for, they were certain something happened to her to cause her untimely death.

It turned out they weren't wrong either, Beth's body was sent to all the way to Emory hospital for an autopsy and it was determined that the young woman's death was not a suicide. That she had succumbed to a strain of Flu that has not been seen by any of the doctors before and with consent they took samples of the virus from Beth in order to study it while her body was shipped back to Los Angeles with the recommendation that the family cremated it instead of opting for the traditional burial in order to be on the safe side though they assured everyone who had come into contact with her that there was no risk to their health and that Beth had a weakened immune system that caused her to succumb to it.

During the ceremony Hannah cried the whole time her face buried in her brother's chest unable to handle the fact that Beth was truly gone while their parents were still in denial and refused to come to the funeral as well. Hannah couldn't even bring herself to accept Beth's ashes asking Josh," Ca-can you keep them? Just for now..I don't think I can..Maybe later."

She didn't stop crying when Josh said trying to soothe her, "Sure, just come by whenever you want."

Hannah could only nod before leaving, she would visit Beth later once it all sunk in. But they were all getting ready for a vacation just a few weeks ago and now she just had to 'bury' her own sister. It just wasn't fair, why Beth? Hannah believed that it should've been her instead. The bus ride back to her home was a lonely one and she didn't care who saw her cry, she couldn't stop even if she wanted to. Hannah paid the bus fare descending the steps and walked to her home thinking that maybe this was all a horrible dream and that she would see that when she woke up.

* * *

 **Things will pick up soon I promise! :)**

 **Review, Favorite, and Alert. :)**


End file.
